Peter Pan (Alternate ending)
Wendy approached Peter, as the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys started crewing the ship. "Oh...the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but...um, would you, Skippy, and Piglet help me, Tinkerbell, and the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Peter asked. "Sure!" Wendy smiled, as she, Skippy, and Piglet helped Peter, Wendy, and the toys rebuilt his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Peter covered Wendy's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Tinkerbell asked. "Yes!" Wendy and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Peter, Wendy, Tinkerbell, and the boys gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Peter put on his olive-green pajamas consisting of a jacket with snaps and pants, Wendy put on her sky-blue undershirt and matching pants. Skippy put on his blue pajamas consisting of a jacket and pants. Piglet put on his teal footy pajamas with a white collar and wristbands. Tinkerbell put on her floor-length, light green nightgown, matching slippers, a matching sleeping mask, and white ankle-length bloomers. Tigger put on his lavender nightshirt. Winnie the Pooh put on his lavender nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Roo put on his blue footy pajamas. Lumpy put on his pink nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Rabbit put on his blue nightshirt and Eeyore put on his yellow nightshirt and a matching nightcap. After they got their pajamas on, Wendy told Skippy, Piglet, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore a story of "Thumbelina" while Peter and Tinkerbell listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your parents, nurse maid, and butlers." Peter said, as he kissed Wendy on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you, Skippy, and Piglet will stay in Neverland with me, Tink, and the boys?" Peter asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Peter!" Wendy said, as she held out her pinkie finger and touched his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Tinkerbell, and the Hundred Acre Wood toys." And with that, Wendy and Peter kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Skippy, Pooh, Tigger, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit and Eeyore fell asleep in their matress with a wide blanket on them while Piglet fell asleep in his bed basket, holding his stuffed penguin toy. "Good night, Wendy," Peter said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Peter." Wendy smiled. "Good night, guys." Skippy smiled. "Sleep tight, Skippy." Pooh said, as he, Skippy, and the other toys fell asleep. "Good night, Tink." Piglet said, as he blew a kiss to Tinkerbell, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Piglet. We'll see you in the morning." Tinkerbell yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Peter, Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, Tinkerbell, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet stayed with Peter Pan, Marie, and the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Fan Fiction